


Kids?

by Intruality_Overlord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord
Summary: Following a dumb prank thing, Patton and Logan talk about being parents one day.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kids?

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite an old fic by now (by my standards meaning my writing has improved a lot I think since I wrote this), but I’m just archiving everything here, moving it from Wattpad so yeah. Welp I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> (That does *not* mean I am not still open to criticism though btw.)

"Logi-bear?!" Patton happily skipped up to Logan, who was reading in the living room with a cup of long forgotten, cold tea beside him. A mischievous grin tugged at Patton's lips. "Salutations," returning the smile, Logan immediately set his book to the side.

"I wanted to tell you something!" He rocked back and forth on his heels and holding his hands behind his back innocently. Half of Patton felt like an idiot for what he was about to do and say, but the other half thought it was worth it to get a good laugh out of his Logan. Raising an eyebrow he scanned him suspiciously. "Go on..." he mused.

"I'm pregnant!" He threw his hands into the air excitedly, barely containing his laughter. Logan glared into space, confused. "Patton..." he said slowly, chuckling. Patton bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. "I am a homosexual, and I am dating you so you must also be a homosexual male, and as far as I am aware you are cisgender, therefore you can not get pregnant," Logan said matter of factly.

Patton burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and hunching over as he gasped for breath. It was so contagious, Logan chuckled along with an uncertain smile. "Happy April first!" He finally said as he calmed down. "Haha...I can't believe I did that," he breathed out chuckling.

Still confused smile lingering, Logan hauled himself off the couch only to pull Patton back down with him. The giggling side flopped on top of him and they snuggled into each other. They cuddled close silently enjoying each other's warmth and company, listening to the other's breathing which eventually became in sync. Patton rested his head on his chest, arms wrapped securely around his torso, while Logan had an arm around his waist, and the other stroked his soft hair. Patton hummed happily. Even if Logan has been totally clueless in the start, he was an extraordinarily fast learner and now knew every way to make Patton's knees weak.

They felt safe, like nothing could ever hurt them as long as they held onto each other.

"Would you...w-would you ever want ch-children?" Logan whispered, hesitant to break the comfortable silence with only the fridge humming in the background. He was so nervous to ask he hadn't spoken up enough for Patton to hear. "Hmm?" He tilted his head up to face him, creaking his eyes open. He had almost fallen asleep he was so content. "W-would you e-ever want children?" Logan asked again even more unsure of himself.

"Oh..." Patton sat up slightly. He wasn't expecting a question like that. "One day..." a soft smile crept up on his dusted pink cheeks, his dimples showing. "If you were by my side, of course," he added and looked away shyly. "You would make a great mom," he said picking up one of Logan's hands to play with his fingers. "Mom?" He chuckled. "We all know I'm the dad of the group," Patton said playfully. At Logan's still confused expression he added sheepishly, "We could go with Papa if you want?"

"...You would be amazing as a dad," Logan finally complemented, unable to hold back a smile. Patton snuggled back down, draping his whole body across him. "Honestly, I thought I'd be asking you that first," he admitted. "Me two. I just can't help but imagine the rest of my life with you. To me, that means starting a family..."

Combing his hair again, Logan gazed down lovingly and imagined what Patton would be like as a parent. He would probably be the kind of dad who would be overly protective and spoil them with candy, giving them carefully packed, homemade lunches with little messages reminding them of how he loved them, never letting them go outside without wearing sunscreen and/or a hat, giving them one to many layers of winter clothes, making up his own bedtime stories to tell, giving them hugs and kisses when ever he dropped them off at school no matter how much it embarrassed them...you know, the best kind of dad.

"I love you. I love you so, so much," Logan said, hiding his face in Patton's hair. "I love you too, Logi-bear."


End file.
